


our chapter; RyuuSou

by kabvdon



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bittersweet, Bottom Ousaka Sougo, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Top Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, vellichor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabvdon/pseuds/kabvdon
Summary: have you ever wondered how your story will play out? who even writes our stories? it's something Ryuunosuke Tsunashi has always wondered. so what has he ever done to deserve this written in his life? him, Ousaka Sougo.
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke





	our chapter; RyuuSou

**Author's Note:**

> i hope my work can convey how strongly i love these two wonderful beings; RyuuSou is just that inspiring to me. please enjoy. - KABVDON

_"And with that, he spun around to meet his eyes"_

He slowly set the book down on his desk, ruffling some papers that, had been untouched, for way longer than they should've. He pushed up his glasses and glanced at the clock on his wall, it's faint _ticks_ clashing with the thumping beat of his heart. Taking a deep breath, Ryuunosuke grimaced, willing his chest to calm.

Shifting the weight of the box in his hands, the tiny bell attached on the bar of the door let out its familiar jingle as he strode out of his cozy haven into bustling pedestrian traffic. Everything moved in a blur. Passerby seemed to be so fast, one face after the next. Each step he took felt so heavy...why? Something was.. something was missing. He couldn't place a finger on what. The vast world seemed to be swallowing him whole. _Look at everything the world has to offer_ _. Is there something out there thats just waiting for me..._ Why did this bother him so much? A question nobody could answer.

Ryuu slipped off his coat the moment he stepped into the library. It's so chilly during winter. _Thank goodness boss has a heart._ _I can feel the warm draft of the heater blowing straight in my face_. _In fact, its so strong my eyes are starting to dry._ He lifted a clammy hand to greet the receptionist as she waved him over. "Good morning Tsunashi-san" She said with a earnest nod. "Ah, I'm here with the books you ordered Miyanozaka-san"(1) Her eyes lit up. "Thank you Tsunashi-san, dear, over here please" She indicated to a nearly full trolley cart. Ryuunosuke could barely set the box between that imitating stack. She stretched out her hand as Ryuu pulled out a thin folder. _That's the only errand for today._ Ryuunosuke watched her hand scribble a neat signature. After thanking her, he headed to the door where he was immediately met with a gust of cold wind to the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) "Ah, I'm here with the books you ordered Miyanozaka-san" is a tiny reference inspired by Henrietta or "Umeko Miyanozaka" from Log Horizon, this isn't a crossover but she was definitely the character I thought of when thinking up the receptionist type and I wanted to use her name in as a huge appreciation of her character.


End file.
